


target practice

by batyatoon



Category: Firefly
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, LiveJournal Prompt, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Prompt Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyatoon/pseuds/batyatoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another oldie, originally posted <a href="http://batyatoon.dreamwidth.org/23373.html?thread=214605#cmt214605">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	target practice

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie, originally posted [here](http://batyatoon.dreamwidth.org/23373.html?thread=214605#cmt214605).

Sunlight gleams off the empty glass bottle balanced carefully on a fence post, somewhere on the Reynolds ranch on Shadow.

 _Bang. Bang._ A pause. _Bang._

The bottle's still there, shining in the sunlight.

Simon lowers the gun in frustrated annoyance. "All right, what am I doing wrong?"

"Well, for starters," Mal says, "you ain't braced right. Recoil keeps pushin' your gun hand just a bit up and to the side. You're gonna have to either fix that or start compensatin' for it, which I would not recommend, as it'll mean you gotta learn to aim all over again each time you pick up a new gun."

"I don't exactly plan on picking up guns that often." Simon's voice is a bit thin.

Mal folds his arms. "Lot of stuff happens we don't exactly plan on, doctor."

Simon lets out a tiny puff of air that might be a snort or an infant laugh. "Isn't that the truth."

"Okay, try again. This time brace from the shoulder. Gun tries to move your whole arm when you fire it; don't let it. You're the one says when to move. Not the gun."

He nods, and takes aim at the bottle again.

_Bang._


End file.
